Colossi
The Colossi are beings made up of solid light with incredible power, being the strongest beings in existence. The primary use of this power is in the development of a force field that can be used both offensively and defensively. Each have a bound Leviathan. Billions of years before the story all Colossi have entered a dormitory state after seeding life for over a trillion years, burning through their energy. Due to being only the body and power of the Primordial Gods they seemingly have no mind or will, in majority of cases they are unable to move on their own and do not respond to stimuli. This however is not always true, Colossi decide how much power to loan to their bound on any occasion, and depending on the situation may even perform a solemn few actions or allow complete or most control over themselves. There have been isolated cases where a Colossi temporarily "woke up" in which cases it went on a bezerker rampage, acting erratically, killing all leviathans in the area and in just about every case seeking to either reach the outside or escape into the sky. Events like these only last for a few minutes on average, the longest lasting 18 minutes and 23 seconds, after which the Colossi either stops moving and remains motionless or collapses to the ground, once again in a vegetative state. A Colossus cannot be injured under normal means, both due to durability and its own forcefield. If any damage were to occur a barrier would form as well as an impenetrable (by any known means save for a spear) forming over it's skin, even if drained of energy this fact remains, in truth it seems that the Colossus is capable of producing seemingly limitless energy. These have only ever been triggered when the Colossi is without a bound or when a bound is rejected, to which in that case it goes on a rampage as usual however the bound suffers incredible pain and is eventually detonated, destroying it. This rejection has only ever been seen in Leviathans, never in humans or Ancients. Colossi are impossibly large, dwarfing even the towering Leviathans many times, the bound (usually a Colossus of Light) will stand on the shoulder of the Colossus and only barely reach past it's head. The Colossi's size may change as well by the control of the bound (usually maintained at a quarter of the size (still sitting at 2 and a half times the size of a Colossus of Light). They are strong enough to resist the full effects of a spear, a feat unique to them alone. A second spear however will nullify their power (though does not stop the bound's power increase), allowing them to be injured. They cannot be sealed by any means, nor can their bound. Bound To utilize the power of the Colossi due to their vegetative state, a creature must be "bound" to the Colossi, to which point it has some sort of mental connection with it. If not a Colossus of Light the creature will gain the signature force field, though mastering it may take some time, it is incredibly powerful but is a fraction of a fraction of its power, the user is unable to control the Colossus or access higher power, but the Colossus may still lend more power to it or respond in situations. For a Colossus of Light the effect is far greater, as an incomplete copy the Colossus amplifies its force field by many times to the point of near invincibility. The bound itself is greatly enhanced to incredible durability and unfathomable strength. The bound can partially control the movements of the Colossus, allowing it to take flight or perform simple actions such as activating its own force field (one that has never been seen broken ever). When it's power is lent the Colossus may move as if not in a vegetative state, under the direct control of the bound, this allows them to fight directly; this has only ever happened when fighting another primordial god or powerful Archaic Gods. Colossus of Light can also draw forth more power by several magnitudes if they summon forth a halo, and if that not proves enough a second halo may also be brought forth. There is no injury, exhaustion, or any repercussions for using halos, it is at the discretion of the bound how long you live, as there is no victory. Even without extra strength lent or control over the Colossus's body the bound at full strength can easily take on upwards of 20 Archaic Gods and come out victorious. Those who control the Colossus are the strongest beings in existence. A bound can only become unbound in one of three circumstances: One, if the bound dies the bind is broken, allowing another bound to take it's place, Two, if that instance of the Colossus is destroyed, Three, if either or both of the parties do not exist in that plane of existence at that instance. Origin The Colossi are the reincarnations of the body and power of the Primordial Gods, they are created by the Ancients. They are one half of the reincarnation, the other being the soul and blood becoming the spear. The actual production of a Colossi is mostly unknown to any individual, especially as the body of god is in fact not needed, what is known is a impossibly large facility, a near ocean of blood with solid Ichor spread throughout, from which on production will occur. Each Colossus is a different color, with opposites sharing power output, although difference is minimal and mainly boils down to the bound. White and Black are seen as the strongest. These facilities still exist in fact, yet have never been touched since the final Colossus has been made, they are viewed as sacred by every race, as if they are ordered to respect it. Though no one has set foot there in over a trillion years it is a well known fact these facilities are still pristine and are in working order, no evidence exists of course, it is just known, no other possibilities exist in mind. Destruction In the event a Colossus is critically injured and destroyed a wave of effects will ripple throughout reality, the effects of this are unknown for the most part, but the surrounding solar systems's suns went dimmed. In this event the Colossus is turned to a near impenetrable glossy material, this is a husk and no longer contains the power or body of the Primordial God. This does not destroy the power or body permanently, such a feat is currently known to be impossible, they just no longer exist in that form. It is unknown if the Colossi can be reborn once more by the same process. Sealing The Colossi, using three spears, can project and seal certain objects, people and entire civilizations on a mass scale, at the cost of destroying the Colossus. This is what sealed the Seven God Race in the first place, by a traitorous group of each species. Every living member is sealed as well as the areas, objects they were by or in. Areas without living members may persist however. Further a portion of Leviathans (though many more were made after the sealing) being imperfect copies did not get sealed, but without a connection to the ancients entered an extended period of hibernation. Category:Faction Category:Ancients Category:Seven God Races Category:Mystical Category:Leviathan Category:Colossus